Demonic arrival
by kyubi2008
Summary: Kei and Yuri are sent on a mission to catcher three masked robe figure who stole a strange prototype device. However as they are arrested the strange device is activated which brings forth a naked demonic child with no characteristics of a demon. The 3WA chief Gooley then dispatches the lovely Angel to investigate the ESP blasted but who must also describe the fate of the demon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an excellent plan with Yuri and Kei putting on a police offer uniform. They wandered into a police station in a hope to find a strange device, until two police officers nab them both.

Problem was that while they were threw into jail somewhere deep in the Galaxy on the planet Vegas the strange device begins to fall down.

There was, on the planet of Vegas, a wasteland near a city called Motrono. It was a mid-size city, primarily serving as a resort by tourists who visit the planet. At the time most of its three hundred thousand inhabitants were unaware of a looming Danger.

Back at the wasteland near the city called Motrono a group of three female masked robe figures were planting the strange device. The strange device could summon a demon from hell itself

"Finely with the dirty pair arrested no one can stop us from bring rules of the entire Galaxy." June said

"They maybe but if we summon a demon then it will be destroyed." Sarah said

"Don't worry as it only a prototype." June said

Powerful ESP blast struck into the ground with a hell fire hex appearing on the ground. A strange burst of energy exploded out of it causing the Hex to disappear, They smiled thinking that their plan to rule the entire Galaxy was done However they disappointed as only a naked child appeared with no characteristics of a demon expect for his Sword of Dante.

"We need your help Nathan the son of the demonic emperor to take this world." June said

"So you summon me!" Nathan said

While two days later back on the planet of Taris 4 and after they escaped from Jail them lovely Angel ship flew off heading towards the outer planet rim. Inside the cockpit of the lovely Angels both Kei and Yuri were relaxing after they escape but it was short lived as the 3WA chief Gooley appeared on the monitor.

"The lovely angels I am sending you on an urgent request." Gooley said

"What kind of mission is Chief?" Kei said

"Well as you know over a week ago a strange prototype device which had the power to summon a demon was stolen from a secret research lab. Gooley said

"Chief doesn't say you are sending us after this demon." Yuri said

"No! But a few days ago around the same time you were arrested a powerful ESP blasted was seen on the planet of Vegas at a wasteland near a city called Motrono." Gooley said

"So you want us to head to planet Vegas and investigate this ESP blasted but what about if we run into the demon chief." Kei said

"Yes you are to investigate the ESP blasted but if run into the demon then it's up to you to describe it Fate." Gooley said

Meanwhile inside the city called Motrono as the people went about their business unaware of what went down. Nathan walked out wearing cloths similar to Dante expect it had hood and of it black with sword of Hell still strapped to his back but not long after a mid-size gang of bikers parked in front of him and pointed their weapons at him.

"Hold it child, you're coming with us." John said

"Are humans always this forcefully?" Nathan said

"Enough! You best surrender or die." John said

"Am sorry but I am the son of the demonic emperor, so die." Nathan shouted

The city of Motrono shook as Nathan drew his sword of Dante and fired a hell scar which was similar to Tetsusaiga wind scar expect it burned with the flames of Hell. The hell scar ripped through the town causing massive collateral damage with builds blazing. While at the nearby wasteland the Lovely Angel ship was already touched down with Kei and Yuri looking at the three dead female robe figures who had slash marks of them.

"Well Yuri it looks like whatever was summons by the strange device as escape even killing it summoner." Kei said

"We must report this to chief right away." Yuri said

"Yuri look the city of Motrono is blazing and as suffered a lot of collateral damage." Kei said

"Come who ever escaped from the strange device is hiding within the city but I can't believe that he copying us." Yuri said

They rushed towards the blazing and a near destroyed city but as they run towards Motrono, inside the city Nathan was having so much fun in human world as he kept destroying builds and cause chaos using his hell scar with his super human speed. That night the lovely Angels Kei and Yuri finely caught up to Nathan but the city was almost completely destroyed.

"Stop that child as you can't destroy stuff for fun." Kei said

Though the lovely Angels were shocked as they saw that he look like a normal human child, Nathan however started to cry but as he did a powerful hellfire which is where he holds out one hand and his demonic energy converts into multiple hells fire missile. Yuri was shocked as she saw the hellfire missiles laying waste and burned multiple builds at once.

"Please don't cry child." Yuri said

"Just leave me a." Nathan said

Then Kei hugged the child before he caused any more damage and said "Why don't you come with us Child as then you won't be alone."

"Wait! Kei we can't take him with us because we the 3WA Trouble Consultant." Kei said

"it doesn't matter Yuri as we are taking child because otherwise he will be alone and people lives will be at risk." Nathan said

"Sure you can be my temporary parents' while I am in this world." Yuri said

Kei and Yuri lead Nathan on board the Lovely Angels ship but not long after they took off from planet Vegas the 3WA chief Gooley appeared on the monitor and said "I have another mission for you lovely Angels."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lovely Angels ship landed down on planet zero, the planet seem to me a peaceful place but unaware to the Kei, Yuri an local gang called ace's and eights were feared along the nearby Captain of Coon city. The 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess appeared on screen and said "Alright Lovely Angels remember you are bring the leader of the Ace's and eight alive and try to not increase your reputation as the dirty pair, also I have already booked you into the hotel near the Ace and eight night club."

"Roger that Chief." They replied

(Monitor turn off)

Then the Lovely Angel began to board the lift and as it head down Nathan also jumped down landing on lift much to the surprise of both the lovely angel's kei and Yuri. Nathan slimed at both Kei and Yuri with him saying "Let me come with you lovely Angels."

"Fine you can come with us Nathan but you must listen our orders because we are here on a official mission and don't forget with did pick you up from planet Vegas." Kei ad Yuri said

"Don't worry Lovely Angels I will not disobey you." Nathan said

Later that day the lovely Angels rolled into town but already both Kei and Yuri knew that they had a rebellious child with them. The town of coon was small in size with only a few shops and a small police force. It had only 10,000 thousand inhabitants though the town was set up like a small military base with ace's and eight members in watch towers, mounted machine guns and even down every street and alleyway.

"Well it looks like Yuri that this time is ruled by the ace and eights." Kei said

"It looks that way but remember Kei were only here to catcher the leader of ace and eights." Yuri said

"Hey can't we just go in and free this town form ace and eights." Nathan said

"No! We are Trouble Consultants here to carry the request of our clients only." They replied

They walked into the nearby Hotel called Sea city and headed to the Reception were the Receptionist was waiting. The Hotel was quiet place with not many people about expect a few at the bar. The Lovely Angels looked at the Receptionist.

"So what can I do for you dirty pair." Receptionist said

"We are the Lovely Angels." They shouted

"Yes we are 3WA Trouble Consultant and have a room booked here but there will be on extra person in that room." Kei said

"O yes here you are lovely Angels and your room is on the fifth floor numbered 503 and because he a child then he may stay in the room free of charge." Receptionist said

"Thank you." Yuri said

"What are you looking at weakling?" Nathan said

Then they headed upstairs to their room 503. The door opened as the lovely Angels walked in and were preparing for their night mission. Night dawn and both Kei and Yuri changed into the right clothing to enter the ace's and eight club. They looked at Nathan as he prepare to head out with them.

"Nathan you must stay here and not follow us." Kei said

"Wait! Let me help." Nathan said

"No! Now listen to our orders." Yuri said

Nathan nodded as the lovely Angels head out of room 503 but however due to Nathan's rebellious behaviour he disobey both the lovely Angel. The Lovely Angels entered the night club and after asking a bounce were led upstairs towards aces and eight leaders. The night club was heaving with people who were dancing, talking and were making out but while the lovely angels were upstairs Nathan head into the nightclub but three thugs headed up and pointed their weapons.

"Hey child we are the authority in this town so get lost." A thug said

"I see so your authority but you know if case I have a small gifted for you." Nathan said

While Nathan drew his sword of Dante on the authority thugs, upstairs the lovely Angels were face to face with leader of the aces and eights. He had two thugs behind of him watching the lovely angels closely. The Lovely angel however said "We the Lovely angels of 3WA and we request to make deal about you surrender to us."

"I can't believe that the dirty pair would ask for sure thing without forcing me by force." Leader said

"We are the Lovely Angels and we are loyal to our chief and following his orders." Kei and Yuri said

"Well am sorry but…." Leader said

Then before he could finish a massive explosion could be heard inside the club and sounds of people fleeing and shouting. The Lovely angel were shocked and wondering what is happing though their did not have to wait because three thugs were blasted into the wall causing part of upstairs to floor to fell down with Nathan jumping using his super human speed.

"Hi my name is Nathan and you know I hate authority, Hell scar." Nathan said

Nathan fired his hell scar which was like InuYasha wind scar expect it had the flames of hell, in second the leader of ace and eights was destroyed but a massive explosion caused the nightclub to begin falling down with sound of police cars heading their way.

"Nathan we told you to stay at the hotel." Kei said

Nathan strapped his sword of Dante on his back and said "Well I was tidy of waiting around." Nathan said

"It doesn't matter Kei we must get out of here before the police arrive." Yuri said

"Maybe Yuri but this will sure increase our reputation as the dirty pair." Kei said

The lovely angels called down their lovely angel spaceship which was being control by Nammo, Kei picked up Nathan and jumped on-board of the ship. Yuri jumped behind them with their pet Mughi waiting for them. Nathan fell asleep and after putting him to bed Kei head into control was Yuri was already guiding the ship, the police arrived at the night club but the lovely angel spaceship already took from Planet zero before the police saw them.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The lovely angels find themselves back at 3WA chief office because they failed three other missions since Planet Zero due to Nathan's rebellious behaviour. The 3WA chief Gooley Andrew Francess was still writing apology letters to the client in which the Lovely Angels aka the dirty pair failed.

"So Lovely Angels I heard that you failed three other mission since planet Zero due to a rebellious child which you took aboard your ship." Gooley said

"Were sorry chief it won't happen again." They replied

"So then where is this child now?" Gooley said

"He currently staying at our apartment." They replied

"Well listen careful Lovely Angels you must ditch that child on a nearby planet before he forces you to fail any other missions." Gooley said

"If you thi…." Kei and Yuri said

Though they were unaware that Nathan had yet again disobey orders and was listing from vent but before they could finish Nathan heard and got the wrong idea as he said crying "Fine, I leave and I hope your happy." Then back in the chief office Kei and Yuri were still facing the chief.

"If you think that we are just going to ditch the child, then you're wrong as even a rebellious child need a guardian." Kei and Yuri said

"Very well then lovely Angels I am making you his guardians." Gooley said

"What but chief!" they replied

"Secondly I am official registered him as a Trouble Consultant and he will be the final third member of the lovely Angels but as he now an official trouble Consultant and as he guardians you must reach him not act rebelliously during missions." Gooley said

"Roger that chief." They replied back

That night back at the Lovely Angel apartment both Kei and Yuri arrived home but their faces turned too sadly as they saw an empty apartment with no Sign of Nathan. However as Kei flicked on TV a news reporter said "this si breaking news a child is causing though the 3WA. On the report they saw Nathan attacking the 3WA outright with him saying "Kill me or I will sent this place into ground."

(TV-flicking off)

"Yuri how could he cause chaos outright like that." Kei said

"Do you think that he yet again disobey us and were listing to convention with Chief Gooley." Yuri said

"No! We must stop him Yuri before the central computers class him as a criminal and sends us out to kill him." Kei said

"We best hurry then because he our fellow team mate and we are also his guardians." Yuri said

At the 3wa 2nd floor Nathan was still using his hell scar to destroy the place as he felt unloved and due to unknown affections to the lovely Angels especial Kei. Outside of the building the entire police forces arrived with Swat ready to storm the 3WA headquarters, Nathan hell scar ripped through ceilings, floors, doors, computer and even destroying widows with the 3WA security team to afraid to confront Nathan.

"Ha, weakens can you stop the true power of the demonic emperors son" Nathan said

Nathan demonic blood was rushing throughout of his body due to feeling near death. He looked the same as InuYasha full demon. He hands were like claws as he had red demonic line covering is entire body with also being like Natsu lighting dragon mode. The demonic aqua was visible which caused the 3WA guard to run but as the Swat storm the 3WA headquarters Nathan disappeared at super human speed and reappeared right in front of Swat.

"Hold it right their child as if you don't stop then we be forced to kill you." Swat commander said

"Very well officer I am all…" Nathan said

He was unable to control Is full power which in turn a limiter was placed on him but due to the fact that he had a rebellious natural and because he lose control of himself he quick murder the swat teams with his claws and as he rained out his hell fire. He was slaying them and enjoying every kill. The commander pushed up and orders his men line up like a firing line with their weapons pointing at him.

"Open fire men." Swat commander said

"Do you really think your bullets will work?" Nathan said

The remaining swat teams were firing but much to their shocked Nathan raised a demonic barrier easily blocking the bullets. Most of the police forces also rushed him to help the swat team but before things got out of control the police force was forced to stop firing as the lovely Angel rushed up to Nathan with Kei also hugging him and saying "Please clam down Nathan.

Kei warmness got to Nathan as he return to normal and as the last of his demonic lines disappeared a Hexagram seal limiter appeared on his body. The swat team moved with the commander saying "Lovely Angels as order by our chief we are taking him into custom.

"Am sorry commander but you are not pitted to do that." Kei said

"Why not." Swat commander said

Kei handed Nathan his Trouble Consultant id and said "Because though we are now official his guardians, He now also the third member of the lovely Angels." A swat officer said "Sir it the Dirty pair." The swat commander face looked stunned as he said "well hm… we will be going now but expect your reputation as the dirty pair to increase because of this."

"We are the lovely Angels." They shouted

The swat team disappeared as Kei glad of Nathan's left hand as they both said "So you ready to go Nathan."

"Thank you lovely Angels and yes I am ready to go." Nathan said

The lovely Angels consisting off Kei, Yuri and Nathan board the lovely Angles ship but as it took off from the 3wa headquarters the remaining entire police force looked up with their faces looking sad as they were unable to arrest Nathan.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Lovely Angels spaceship warped into the northern part of space with few ships and planet around. Inside the Lovely angel's spaceship cockpit Kei, Yuri and Nathan were discussing among themselves until the 3WA chief appeared on the monitor.

The lovely Angels look at each other with Kei, Yuri and Nathan blackmail the chief yet again by giving a week holiday and a pay rise.

"Now that sort I have a Mission for you Lovely Angels." Gooley said

"What then Mission then chief of the 3WA." Nathan said smirking

"Well I see that you Lovely Angels are getting on together." Gooley said

"That right chief but what's the Mission chief." Kei and Yuri said

"You must head to the Planet Kun and to a city called western town to investigate reports of slavery." Gooley said

"Roger that chief we head out right way and stop this slavery" They said

"Lovely Angels you must not get involved in any combat until I give the order as you are only there to investigate with 3WA Agent Mary who is located in the western town saloon will Help you in your investigate." Gooley said

(Monitor turned off)

"We'll let the excited begin." Nathan said

Then shortly later the lovely angel ship wrapped into the western part of space as they flew into Planet Kun. The local gang pointed their AA guns at the lovely Angel. Before they could fire however Nathan Jumped down and fired a hell scar destroying the few AA guns which cause the Lovely Angels ship to land before strapping his sword of Dante onto his back.

There was, on the planet of Kun, a city called Western town. It was a mid-size city, primarily serving the western culture. It was, for the most part, a quiet city; its inhabitants where under the control of the western mafia. The few thousand inhabitants were mostly cowgirls and cowboys.

"So this is a western town where we have to do our Mission." Nathan said

"Maybe but Yuri have you found a saloon yet." Kei said

"Yes it right there." Yuri replied

The Lovely Angles walked into the Saloon after seen the people acting more in fear but even entering the saloon they saw feared people. Soon as they entered though the 3WA Agent Mary walked up to the Lovely Angels.

"Hello my name is Mary and I was told that the dirty pair would arrive." Mary said

"We are the Lovely Angels." They shouted

Then vehicles could be heard outside with the Saloon all rushing into every part of the bar hiding much to the lovely Angels shock. Kei looked at Mary and said "Why is this town so in fear." Mary replied "I know you came here to investigate slavery but come on I want to show you something." Then they headed to the window and saw Captain Dom with five other thugs rounding up the women and children and place them in their jeeps.

"Please help me save this town from the western Mafia." Mary said

"Am sorry Mary but we only came here to investigate and can't move without the orders of the chief." Kei said

"We must help these villagers because we are the lovely Angels." Nathan said

"No! We can't get involved." Yuri said

Then as things got worse as women were bring touched in private places and the western mafia hitting child Kei turned around and saw that Nathan have disappeared as she said "Yuri were is Nathan." Yuri saw Nathan walking towards Dom as she replied "Kei I think he as yet again disobey the chief orders."

"Dam it though Yuri why can't he be as loyal as us to the chief." Kei said

Mary however was brushing and smiling as she watch Nathan ready to comfort the western mafia, Kei and Yuri were also forced to back up Nathan due them being his guardians and a fellow member of the lovely angels. Outside Nathan confronted Dom of the western mafia with Kei and Yuri heading behind him.

"I sure it's no fun picking on a defence town." Nathan said

"What you calling cowards because we pick on the week." Dom said

"Wait, Nathan thinking about what you're doing because we lovely Angels don't normal get into this situation." Kei said

"I don't care, So Dom brings your entire mafia tonight and these villagers will defend this town from you but if your scare." Nathan said

"Hold it! Very well dirty pair you have your but to make it fair he is a map to an old underground military base." Dom said

Then the western mafia hold up into their jeeps and rode off with Nathan shouted at Mary to gather the villages of mostly cowboys and cowgirls. Yuri turned to Nathan and said "you have put in a very bad situation and have yet again disobeyed the chief."

"I hate our chief because he would risk women and child being slaves and not act without the report first but right we have a job to do." Nathan said

Night dawn over western town as villagers or gathered inside the saloon with Nathan becoming like a commander with his guardian and fellow lovely angel Kei and Behind him. Mary also had change to be part of Nathan strike team with him saying "All villagers tonight we will defend this town from the western mafia." The villagers were shocked at first but after Mary said "Listen to him because he a fellow lovely Angels and they are the 3WA Trouble Consultant."

Lo ran in

"Nathan the western mafia is right at the boarder." Loo said

"Alright Western move out." lovely Angel said

"Yes! It time to end the western mafia." They cheered

Nathan, Mary and 200 cowgirls headed east of saloon. Kei with 100 cowboys and cowgirls headed north. Yuri with 200 cowboys and cowgirls headed south with the other villagers forming the defence units in which they weaponry was taking from three military supply crates.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Night dawned over western town as the entire Western mafia set up a defence blockage at edge of the town. Lt. John ordered most of the western mafia to invade and kill anyone they see in western town. Dom was shocked as the town was quiet but as he kept leading a couple hundred men north of the town at the sheriff office Kei along with. 100 cowboys and cowgirls were watching from above with their Military weapons ready.

"Hold back and wait to I give word to attack." Kei said

"Understood lovely angel member kei we will wait for your orders." Emily said

"Alright men having your weap…." John said

"Now attack." Kei said

John was shocked as before they could even drew their weapons Kei and Villagers attack from the rooftops with sound of gun firing ringing throughout the town. Kei was firing her blasted using the wind take down multiple enemies at once. Meanwhile however as the western mafia began to be slaughter on the east side at the Nathan, Mary and 200 cowgirls where hold up in the saloon also ready to spring their trap with two tanks and a lot of footsteps heading to them.

"Nathan what is our next move." Mary said

"Alright Mary follow me as we attack outright, the rest of you plant the bombs and prepare to counter attack from the Saloon." Nathan said

"Were on it lovely angels' member Nathan." They shouted

"Let's move." Mary replied

Shortly later a cowgirl begins to plant bombs throughout the inside and outside of saloon with Nathan drawing his sword of Dante and Mary her revolver in which they jump don to being an outright battle with squadron of western mafia foot soldiers.

"Hell scar." Nathan said

Meanwhile at the south side Yuri was already in battle with two western mafia Lt and over a ton of foots soldiers after they ambushed and destroyed three tanks with anti-tank weapons. The other 200 cowboys and cowgirls were also firing their western weapons but though the Lovely Angels were out gunning the western mafia it came at a cost as people disobey orders and rush in which ends up with their death.

"Dam it if you keep rush into battle then the western mafia as already won and will carry taking women and children as slaves." Yuri said

"Were sorry but we must drive them out before morning." 1st cowgirl said

"Don't worry as my fellow team mates are behind us 100%." Yuri replied

Later that night as Lovely Angles were overcoming the western mafia assault on the town Captain Dom set up a small office ready for their boss to arrive because the western mafia took more loses then western town. Sounds of battle could be heard coming from western town with this the Limo pull up at the make shift office. The western Mafia leader Thomas walked out and ordered Captain Dom into the office.

"So is this town near under our control." Thomas said

"Well boss the Lovely Angels are leading the villagers to defending the village but were bringing out matched!" Dom said

"Foolish and the dirty pair may be their but is they a child who is the third member of the dirty pair." Dom said

"Yes there is a child with them boss." Dom said

While back in the western town with the streets littered with bodies and building debris. Kei started to push up with her remaining town's people as they were all firing from cover to cover. Yuri also led her remain people back towards Kei on the north side of western town.

"Don't worry were coming Nathan." They both shouted

Back at the western town saloon however a massive explosion happen which could be heard though the town but Mary with the rest of cowgirls were forced to retreat because of arrival of the Western mafia boss and Captain. The leader of the western mafia Thomas said "So I meet a a 3WA Trouble Consultant."

"That right but Am afraid for this town I must kill you both." Nathan said as he drew his sword of Dante

"Wait! You may be a 3wa Trouble Consultant and a member of the dirty pair but why not leave them and join us because it seems you disobey your superior chief." Thomas said

"Your right though as I am a 3wa Trouble Consultant and a member of the lovely Angles but why I may hate and is disloyal to the 3wa chief, I am only true loyal to both my guardians kei and Yuri because they look after like their my parents.

Then before they could open fire on Nathan his sword of Dante called out to him and He touched the handed of blade.

(Flashback)

In hell as Nathan was still a child he was in training with a vixen Sarah who was half-human/half demon nekomata and her appearance was composed of a long black apron, tied behind Vixen Nathan neck and back, worn over her near bare chest, and thus reveals much of her breasts', paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes but she as a black cat tail, and her head is adorned only by her black demon cat ears. Nathan holds it his sword of Dante outright.

"Nathan son of demonic emperor Nathan listen to me careful as your trainer." Sarah said

"What!" Nathan said

"they will be time when your sword will call out to when you're are in a situation which you can't escape from and if you rally heavily on your sword without even mastering your own demonic powers and energy due to the limited placed on you to restricted your powers."

(End of flashback)

Then a second later Nathan listened to his sowed as she shouted "I understand you mean teacher and so please watch, demonic obviator. " however the demonic obviator is forbidden because it reacts to a person inner evil which in turned cause the evil energy to exploded but the resulting explosion creates a small nuke wave zone within western town. He then strapped back to his back and rushed towards his guardian and fellow members' kei and Yuri.

"Thank you Vixen trainer Sarah." Nathan said

The next morning after a bitter battle against the western mafia western town was like a wasteland with only a few standing and intact buildings. Mary along with the half the remaining town people cheered the lovely angel's names as they watch them boarding and taking off in their love Angel ship. Inside the cockpit Kei and Yuri were trying to get through to chief but the monitor was only static though another mission came though as audio only.

"We have to return back to the 3WA HQ because we think there something wrong with the chief." Kei and Yuri said

"Doesn't worry the communion might just down because we have still been given a mission."

"Your right Nathan let's see what our next job is." Kei said

To be continued…


End file.
